Best Girlfriend Ever
by ilovetvalot
Summary: JJ/Emily light femslash. Written for the Dealer's Choice Challenge on Chit Chat on Author's Corner. It was official; she had the best girlfriend ever!


**Author's Note: We've got several notes for you today, guys, so hang with us for a second. **

_**First of all, we'd like to talk to you about our next challenge! **__**Wanna fun way to celebrate Halloween this year? Join us for our Round 5 Challenge – The Candy Land Adventure on Chit Chat on Author's Corner. Our challenges are open to any author, regardless of experience…and we have a spot ready for you. All you have to do is suggest a CM pairing and the name of a popular candy. We'll take all the suggestions, present them to the Great Pumpkin, then assign you a pairing & candy type at the first of October. You'll have a month to write your story, and it can be whatever you choose…drabble or epic, romance or friendship. And it does not have to be about Halloween or candy! For more information and to sign up, visit our forum, Chit Chat on Author's Corner, and click on Round 5 challenge!**_

**Second of all, we have exciting news, my friends! Nominating ballots for "The Profiler's Choice Awards" are ready and waiting for you at the "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. So please, everyone, come on over and name some of your favorite fics and authors. Lets honor our favorite stories and authors on the CM site! We want to hear from you. Rules and guidelines are also available at the forum and as always, tonnie2001969 and I would be delighted to answer any questions that you may have. Now, let's get nominating! Our first ballots are beginning to trickle in and we love hearing from each of you! **

**For anyone willing to help us advertise the awards, we've created a short author's note template available on both my profile page (ilovetvalot) and my co-author's (tonnie2001969). We'd love to have everybody's help making this venture a huge and fun success. Please feel free to copy and paste it into your own author's notes and/or profiles! With your help, I believe this can become an annual event that we ALL look forward to seeing. I hope that you're all as eager as I am to see this incredible project lift off. And a very **_**BIG**_** thanks to all the authors helping us advertise these awards! We truly appreciate any assistance you can provide.**

**Additionally, we have a wonderful new interview for you at the forum as well. Come, as we get to know the talented cm4ever this week.**

**Also, we wanted to take a second to thank everyone that continues to read, review, favorite and alert our stories. Writing is a pleasure, but you guys, you make it worthwhile!**

**And please, fellow authors and readers, don't forget to get out there and nominate your favorite authors and stories. We're excited to hear from you!**

* * *

**Best Girlfriend Ever**

_**Prompts: JJ/Emily, massage oil, red high heels, and Tiffany & Co. jewelry box**_

The red high heels were killing her. Literally, completely, and totally taking the last breath from her body.

Just looking at the women she'd fallen in love with just a little over a year ago, standing there…in that form fitting black dress…her raven locks pulled up in a messy yet elegant looking knot on top of her head… Oh bloody hell, it was enough to send her blood pressure skyrocketing toward the stratosphere.

But the heels...the heels made the ensemble complete.

Well, JJ thought with a faint smile, that and the diamond necklace hanging around the other woman's swan-like neck were the clinchers. The very necklace that was an anniversary present from her, given just a few scant months ago.

She could still remember Emily's shocked eyes widening in obvious delight when she'd cracked open that black Tiffany & Co. jewelry box. It had cost her a month's pay, but damn, the look on her face had been worth every red cent charged to her Visa card.

Shifting impatiently against the back wall as she watched her lover exchange an air kiss goodbye with her mother - the only kind the two women ever exchanged - she couldn't resist the grin that escaped as Emily turned to walk toward her, onyx eyes rolling at the absurd social setting. It was obvious that the older woman was as ready as she was to vacate the gala event her parents hosted.

They'd came. They'd seen and been seen. They'd done the obligatory socializing as deemed by the Ambassador. And now, thankfully, they were leaving.

Neither woman could help their giggles as they quickly exited. After all, this had been a command performance, not something they'd willingly volunteered for. But there had been that small inducement of a paid for room upstairs in the five star hotel, compliments of Ambassador Prentiss, of course. And neither of them had been willing to turn down that incentive.

Free room…free food….and the freedom to just be themselves.

Riding the elevator to their floor, each woman stood with barely concealed eagerness, anxious for the steel doors to slide open so they could really begin their evening together. Smiling happily as the doors opened, JJ nodded politely to the only other occupant of the elevator as she followed Emily into the hallway.

Moments later, hotel door closed firmly behind them, JJ gently shoved Emily against the wall, claiming her lips for the first time of the evening. She'd been eagerly anticipating this very moment since Emily had dodged her lips earlier in the night, citing that one kiss that couldn't possibly lead to more was not worth ruining a thirty minute make-up job.

She'd had a point, JJ admitted grudgingly, but still it had been disappointing. So it was with utter lascivious pleasure that she tenderly assaulted her lover's lips now.

"Mmmm," Emily hummed against JJ's eager mouth. "You act like I've starved you for me," she laughed lightly against the younger woman's lips. "It's only been a few hours."

"That's what you get on nights when I'm forced to act the part of cheery best friend instead of passionate lover for the benefit of your mother's uptight friends," JJ murmured, admonishing the elder woman lightly even as she pressed closer.

Pressing her open mouth to the pulse point at JJ's neck, Emily made a soothing noise. "I know," she sighed, nibbling the delicate skin before stroking it with her tongue. "But it was just for one evening and I'm fully prepared to make it up to you," she promised with a sultry smile.

"Oh, really?" JJ asked, arching one brow as she exchanged another kiss with Emily and allowed the dark haired vixen she loved to walk her backward toward the bed. "Is that so?"

"Very much so," Emily said confidently, gently pushing JJ back against the mattress, grinning widely as JJ fell easily against the soft duvet.

"What did you have in mind, Agent Prentiss?" JJ purred, watching with a suspicious eye as the other woman turned and grabbed her black go bag from the floor.

"We-ellll," Emily drawled, fingering her necklace even as she dug through the ubiquitous bag, "I thought that instead of the masseuse delivering that back rub you've been looking forward to all week, that I could provide the service instead," she offered, presenting a small bottle of edible peach flavored massage oil for JJ's perusal.

And, then and there, in that one moment, Jennifer Jareau knew, without doubt, she'd found the best girlfriend ever.

_**Finis**_


End file.
